fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fjorm
Fjorm (フィヨルム, Fiyorumu) is a character from Book II of Fire Emblem Heroes. She is the second princess of the Ice Kingdom Nifl and the younger sister of Princess Gunnthrá. Profile Shortly before the events of Book II, the Fire Kingdom Múspell waged war on Nifl with its king, Surtr killing the queen, her mother, in front of Fjorm. Swearing vengeance on Surtr, she attempts to fight against him. However, she was easily defeated by him and rather than kill her, he opted to leave her where she was. Falling unconscious on the wayside, Loki was about to finish her off, only to be repelled, leading for her to be found and rescued by the Order of Heroes. As she awoke, she is informed by Sharena that the Summoner had found her and nursed her back to health. As thanks, she joins the Order of Heroes and asks for their strength to take back her kingdom and take revenge against Múspell. Personality Described by Gunnthrá as being gentle, but prone to agonizing over things. Fjorm comes across as stubborn and devout of traditional beliefs, as she exhibits a drive to repay a debt to the Summoner for saving her, due to her homeland's tradition that, if a person saves someone else from the snow, they owe the savior a debt or favor. In-Game ;Princess of Ice :The gentle second princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. Seeks revenge against Surtr. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Leiptr Holy Vestments }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Overall Base Set As the first Legendary Hero, Fjorm is freely available to all players of Heroes and sees regular Arena usage as a result on many defense teams. Fjorm's base kit is centered around defensive play as she has great mixed defensive stats and a decent Speed to soak damage. Her personal weapon Leiptr grants her Distant Counter and her personal Special Skill Ice Mirror allows her to absorb some would-be damage and deal it right back at her opponent. The latter's low cooldown effectively keeps it ready to activate at nearly all times. Fjorm also helps to assist allies through her ATK DEF Bond 2 skills and Drive ATK 2 skills. Finally her access to Shield Pulse 3 gives her immediate access to her Ice Mirror skills and can start taking hits. As a free to play unit with free access to Legendary Unit perks and a great starting Kit, Fjorm is a solid unit all around to have. Counters Fjorm is checked easily by a majority of green users. Strong green high Attack and Defense like Amelia, Hector, Brave Ike easily laugh of any attempts by her to attack them and can punish her accordingly. Fast Green Mages like Nino, Soren, and Gunnthrá can take advantage of her middling speed, by passing Ice Mirror and taking her out. Lastly, any unit that can negate her skills through Firesweep weapons or Brave Lyn can deal with her without her counterattacking. Skill Inheritance Options Fjorm's starting kit does not need much outside assistance though Reposition helps her to maintain a Tank role, moving units away from danger so she can deal with it in their stead. Fury serves as a great skill to boost Fjorm's stats to deal with enemies herself rather than giving the bonuses to her allies. For those seeking more damage, Glacies can be used for solid damage and run Quick Riposte 3 with that to maintain her defensive turn role. Steady Breath is also great to use on her to speed up her special when being defensive, though its limit to being from Brave Ike who is not very easily accessible does limit the likeliness of using it. Quotes Fjorm/Heroes Quotes Etymology In Norse Mythology, Fjorm is the name of one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, the ice rivers that flow in the Ginnungagap. Trivia *According to the design sheets, Fjorm's design is meant to represent a swan on a frozen lake. *Fjorm's official art depicts her wielding Leiptr. *Fjorm shares her English voice actress with Tailtiu. *Fjorm is the first Fire Emblem Heroes original character to be able to be Summoned via Orbs, followed by Gunnthrá. Gallery Fjorm Concept Art 3.jpg|Standard Fjorm concept art. Fjorm Concept Art 4.jpg|Attacking Fjorm concept art. Fjorm Concept Art 5.jpg|Damaged Fjorm concept art. Fjorm Concept Art 2.jpg|Detailed head concept art of Fjorm. Fjorm Concept Art 1.jpg|Full body Fjorm concept art. Fjorm_Heroes.png|Fjorm attacks. Fjorm Skill.png Fjorm Damaged.png P12-001PR.png|Fjorm as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Fjorne Sharena Alfonse and Kiran FEh Book II.png|Fjorm with Sharena, Alfonse, and the Summoner. A full body shot of Fjorm Book II Cinematic.png|A full body shot of Fjorm with Leiptr during the Book II cinematic. Fjorm Cinematic 2.jpg Fjorm Cinematic 1.jpg Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters